


Things Wilbur Remembers

by wolfprincesszola



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Memories, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fluff, Light Angst, Memories, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, probably not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfprincesszola/pseuds/wolfprincesszola
Summary: When Wilbur came back as a ghost, he didn't remember much, but these are the things that he does remember.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. The Smell of Bread

Wilbur remembered the smell of bread. More importantly, the bread that Phil always made for the twins’ birthday.

The scent wafted throughout the whole kitchen and Wilbur could hear his father. When he walked in, he saw his whole family was there.

“But Dad, you said it’s MY turn to do the toothpick test!” Tommy whined.

“Now, now, Tommy, you promised to behave.” His mother hummed, picking the whining boy up.

“Tommy, it’s Wilbur’s birthday.” Phil scolded, “It’s his turn to do the toothpick test.”

Wilbur just grinned, grabbing a toothpick to poke through the bread. When he pulled it out, the toothpick was clean, signifying the bread was cooked perfectly.

“Happy birthday, Wil.” Techno smiled.

Wilbur snorted as he glanced at his twin, “What’s up with the apron?”

“SHUT UP! IT WAS THE ONLY ONE THEY HAD IN STORES THAT WOULD FIT!” Techno yelled, trying to cover up his [apron](https://cdn0.wideopeneats.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/07/Moslion-Pig-Apron-31x27-Inch-Farm-Animal-Funny-Cute-Piggy-Wearing-Leopard-Bandanna-Kitchen-Chef-Waitress-Cook-Aprons-Bib-with-Adjustable-Neck-for-Women-Men-Girls-Pink-.jpg).

“Why is there a fuckin’ ribbon on the pig?”

“Language, Wil.”

“Sorry, Mom,” Wilbur muttered as he looked at Techno expectantly.

“Why can’t there be?” Techno shot back, “But fine, if you’re going to be like that, I guess you don’t get to have the extra bread this year.”

“HEY, NO YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” Wilbur glared.

“Watch me.”

With that, Techno had grabbed the part of the bread that Phil had just cut and put it to the side. Wilbur soon ran after him, trying to tackle his twin down.

“HEY, DON’T RUN AROUND THE HOUSE!” Phil scolded.

“Boys, boys, behave!” Their mother had grabbed onto Wilbur while Phil had grabbed onto Techno.

“He started it!” Both argued.

“Boys, you keep this up and I’ll give both of your shares to Tommy.”

Immediately, both of them shut their mouths.

“HEY!” Tommy pouted.

“Shut up, Tommy, we’re older than you.” Wilbur scoffed, “Can we eat it now?”

“It’s still hot,” Phil warned as he gave all his sons each a slice.

“Thanks, Dad.” All three sons chirped as they bit into it.

Wilbur couldn’t help but feel happy at that moment.

How could he not? He was with his family and when he was with them, nothing could go wrong.


	2. L'manberg

Wilbur remembered the founding of L’manberg. How he was the last to leave his household, telling his mother goodbye as he went in search of a great future. How he had found his place in the Dream SMP.

Tommy had been there first, but he looked up to his brother.

When Wilbur had founded L’manberg, he remembered how Tommy had been so eager to support him, even getting his best friend to help support him. He saw how happy Tommy had been when he became Wilbur’s right-hand man.

However annoying his brother could be, Wilbur appreciated the things like this.

“Hey, Wil?” Tommy had asked one day. The two were sitting on a hill, stargazing after another successful day of building L’manberg.

“What’s up, Tommy?”

“How do you think Mom’s doing? I miss her.”

“I do too.” Wilbur gave a small smile, “I’m sure that she’s doing just fine.”

“What about Techno and Phil? Do you think they miss us?”

“Of course they do. Why would you ever think otherwise?”

“Well...I haven’t heard from Techno in so long. I’m starting to think that he doesn’t care anymore.”

Wilbur was quiet. It was true. There were no calls, texts, or even letters from his twin. Then he remembered that it was Technoblade.

“Hey, Techno’s Techno. We’re his family and you know that we’re the only thing he’s ever cared for. Don’t worry, we’ll hear from him soon.”

“You think so?”

“Of course, Tommy.”

“Thanks, Wil.”

There was a bit of silence before Wilbur had wanted to ask his brother something. “Hey, Tommy?”

There was no response. Wilbur sat up to see that his brother had fallen asleep.

He chuckled as he pulled his brother up and carried him back to his bed. Once a child, always a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more moments between all the boys because I can never get enough. Their friendship is just so great.


	3. The Revolution

Wilbur remembered the revolution for L’manberg’s freedom. He remembered how Fundy, Eret, Tubbo, and Tommy had stood by him to the very end.

“Independence, or death. If we get no revolution, then we want nothing. We would rather die than give in to you and join your SMP.”

He remembered how Eret had betrayed L’manberg with one statement.

“It was never meant to be.”

Wilbur remembered the hurt he felt when Eret had betrayed them but still stayed strong. He also remembered how surprised he was of Tommy for giving up his disks.

Tommy and Wilbur were sitting on the Camarvan, watching the sunset.

“I can’t believe this, Tommy.” Wilbur laughed, “We have independence and as much as I hate to say it….it’s all your doing. I’m….so proud of you.”

Tommy had immediately perked up, “Really? You actually mean it?”

Wilbur rolled his eyes, “I’m going to take it back.”

“No, no, no, don’t take it back….thanks, Wil.”

Wilbur just ruffled his brother’s hair.

Tommy sighed, “I know I’ve asked you this before, but...you really think that Mom, Dad, and Techno would all be proud of me?”

“Are you kidding, Tommy? They’d be so proud of you. We all know you. When you care about something, you’d watch the whole world burn if it meant that the thing you cared about was safe. To give your disks up to free L’manberg, that’s probably the best thing you could’ve done. Techno, Dad, and Mom all love you, and even if you hadn’t done this, they’d still be so proud of you. Because you’re our little Tommy and that’s all that matters.”

Tommy gave a small smile, “Thanks, Wil.”


	4. Bullying Tommy (He’s a Child)

Wilbur remembered bullying Tommy. Of course, it was all fun and games because Tommy was his brother and he loved his brother.

“Techno, help!” Tommy yelled.

Techno came into Tommy’s room, only to laugh at his brother.

“Stop it!” Tommy pouted, “Help me!”

“What happened here?”

“It’s all Wilbur’s fault!” Tommy blamed.

“WHAT? IT WAS NOT!” Wilbur glared at Tommy. “You got yourself stuck in there. I was never a part of it.”

He snorted as he saw that Tommy was struggling.

Tommy had gotten his two legs stuck between the holes in the back of a chair. Not only that, Tommy had also gotten his hands stuck while trying to pull his legs through.

“Wilbur, actually help me. I don’t know how I’ve done this.” Tommy laughed as well, but it was more in a pleading way.

All Wilbur did was watch amusingly at Tommy, pushing Tommy onto the bed and making sure that Tommy couldn’t get up.

“This isn’t funny!” Tommy whined.

There was no response.

“Techno, please!” Tommy whined more as the two twins burst out in laughter.

He started to cry, but the twins didn’t care. It was too funny.

“Let me out or else I become offensive!” Tommy glared.

Of course, Tommy would say that. He was getting older and he had learned offensive language from the twins.

“What do you have to offer me to get you out of there, Tommy?” Techno asked.

“Bitcoins.”

Techno raised an eyebrow.

“You’re being a dick, you know that, right?” Tommy crossed his arm at the boy.

Wilbur and Techno decided to start talking over Tommy’s whining.

“I’m going to speak to Phil and complain about you.”

Wilbur laughed, “He can’t do anything.”

“Phil!” Tommy whined.

“You’re such a child, don’t call for Dad.” Techno rolled his eyes. “Actually...nevermind, please do. I’d like to see Phil.”

“What’s going on, boys?” Phil asked as he walked into Tommy’s room.

“We need a mediator.”

“What’s happened?”

That’s when he takes notice of Tommy.

“Wilbur’s being a bitch!” Tommy argued.

“Tommy, you know your mother would not appreciate that language.” Phil scolded.

“I’ll give you my side of the story and then Tommy will, okay?”

Phil sat down, “Okay…”

When Wilbur had told his side of the story, Tommy had continued to interrupt and object.

“SHUT UP, TOMMY, YOU’RE A CHILD. LET ME FINISH!” Wilbur glared.

“Fuck you!”

“I can’t believe this.” Tommy scoffed, “Dad, can you help me?”

Phil just laughed at what happened and sighed, “Wilbur, help him out.”

“BUT-”

“Come on, Wilbur, you know he’s just a child. He’s going to be annoying for the first couple of years, but he’ll like you more if you help him.”

“I’m not a child!” Tommy argued.

“Hey, come look at the carnival attraction where-” Technoblade started before Tommy cut him off.

“Hey, Technoblade, I’ll sell you as a carnival attraction if you-”

“Boys, calm down. Wilbur…”

Wilbur grumbled as he helped Tommy out of the chair. Once Tommy was out, Tommy crossed his arms, “It’s about time!”

“Hey, now it’s your turn. Apologize to your brothers for being mean to them.”

“WHAT?”

Phil just stood there, waiting and Tommy grumbled as he muttered out his apologies.

“Thank you.” Wilbur gave a smug smile.

Phil just sighed as he walked out.

The three continued to sit in the same room, going back to their dynamic before Tommy had trapped himself into the chair.

Wilbur loved his brothers, no matter how annoying Tommy could be at times.


	5. Sparring with Techno as a Kid

Wilbur remembered sparring with Techno. Technoblade had always been the better twin when it came to combat, but it was always fun to spar with him.

“Techno!” Wilbur grinned at his twin, “Guess what Dad made us?”

“What?”

“Wood swords!” Wilbur showed Techno, smiling brightly as he gave Techno one.

Techno seemed to be nervous.

“Come on, let’s spar and then sword fight! I’ve been practicing and I think I can beat you.”

“Wil, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” Wilbur asked Techno, “Come on, you’re not a chicken, are you?”

Techno seemed off before he sighed and smiled, “Okay, you’re going down.”

“Yeah right!”

When Wilbur was sparring, Techno had won, but Wilbur had gotten close to beating Techno.

Techno seemed nervous as he picked up the wooden sword that Wilbur had given him, “Are you sure you want to fight against me, Wil? I might lose control.”

“Come on, Techno. You’re my brother. You’re not going to hurt me.”

“Yeah...you’re right. You mean the world to me. Why would I hurt you?” Techno seemed to be saying that for himself.

Wilbur remembered when their playful sword fighting soon became Techno hunting Wilbur. He remembered the way his blood ran cold when he realized it wasn’t Techno.

“Techno...what’s happening? What are you doing?” Wilbur asked as he backed up, keeping his sword up to try and defend himself.

Techno didn’t answer, just slapping the sword away from Wilbur’s hand. Wilbur embraced for Techno’s stabbing that never came.

He looked up to see Phil’s wings defending Wilbur, the wooden sword being stopped by Phil's hands.

“Techno, what are you doing?”

That was the moment that Techno came back to them.

“What did I do? Dad….I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. The voices...they demanded blood and I couldn’t stop it. I couldn’t.” Techno seemed to sob, trying to cover his ears. Trying to block out the voices.

Wilbur knew about the voices. Techno had mentioned it a few times, but it had never been this serious. Techno had said that they had only suggested blood.

Phil knelt by Techno and looked at Wilbur, “Are you two okay?”

Wilbur nodded as he went over to his twin.

“I’m sorry, Wil. I tried. I tried to stop the voices. I couldn’t. I...almost killed you.”

“But you didn’t.” Wilbur smiled, “That’s all that mattered.”

Wilbur had never seen Techno cry until now. Techno had almost hurt the ones he loved the most because the voices couldn’t stop.

“Hey...don’t worry. You’ll learn to control the voices.” Wilbur reassured as he hugged his brother, “Dad and I will make sure of that. Besides, I’m sure when the time comes, you’d protect me.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because….your family is the only thing you care about and I’m your family.”

Techno seemed to give a small smile as Phil pulled both of them into a hug. “I’m glad the two of you are okay. Techno, don’t worry about the voices. We’ll help you through it.”

“Thank you, Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at writing fights, aaaaaaaaaaaaa


	6. The Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretend like the mother isn't a Samsung refrigerator for now

Wilbur remembered the wind. How cool it felt. How pretty it made his mom look.

“Mom, can we go see the flowers?” Tommy had asked one day, “You always go out on weekends to find flowers and we never get to go with you.”

“Are you sure you want to come? It’s a very long trip.”

“Can we come too?” Techno had asked, perking up.

His mom raised an eyebrow, “What’s up?”

“It’s your birthday, Mom. We just want to spend time with you.” Wilbur replied as he looked pleadingly at her.

“Phil, what do you think?” His mom had looked at Phil.

“I think it’s a great idea. Let me just go get my hat.” Phil chuckled.

The whole family had gone out to the hills where his mother usually picked flowers.

When they had arrived there, Tommy had immediately run off and Phil had to keep an eye on him.

Technoblade had wandered off by himself to try and pick a certain type of flowers. Dandelions, to be precise. Their mother’s favorite.

Wilbur had decided to stay with his mother.

He watched his mother as she walked around, humming songs and picking flowers. They had froze as soon as her mother had touched the flowers, but that’s what made her flower crowns so special.

They had gone onto the top of one of the flowery hills. Wilbur watched his mom look at the sun, smiling, while the wind blew against her hair and dress.

His mother looked beautiful.

He missed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently crying over the fact that Techno claimed the family dynamic wasn't canon


	7. Being President

Wilbur remembered being president and the stress that came with it. No one listened to him.

Of course, no one did. They didn’t respect Wilbur. They believed he was a tyrannical leader who just asserted his power.

Within those moments, Wilbur remembered the letter he had written to Technoblade.

It read as such:

_Dear Technoblade,_

_I hope you’re finding yourself well. I wonder what adventures you’ve been up to with Dad. I know you left home a long time ago in search of yourself. I hope you’ve found it. Tommy and I have settled down in Dream SMP with L’manberg, I believe I’ve told you about this. We both miss you very much._

_Recently, I’ve run into some trouble with my government. I know you had never been too keen on them, but I need advice on how to get my people to listen to me. You’re the wisest man I know that would be willing to help._

_The greatest victory is that which requires no battle. Tommy gave L’manberg freedom by sacrificing his disks. Remember that the next time that the voices succumb to you._

_Glowing regards,  
Wilbur_

The response had come a few days later:

_Dear Wilbur,_

_Sun Tzu, Art of War. Of course, you’d reference one of my favorites. I’ve found my purpose. Maybe one day, I’ll come back to you._

_In the meanwhile, why don’t you look at the last letter you sent me? The one where you told me about how you became president right after L’manberg became free. Don’t you think you should’ve given others a chance?_

_I’ve managed to ignore the voices, but I can give no promises that blood will not be shed when I visit you. Just remember that you are my family and family does not betray each other._

_Your brother,  
Technoblade_

With that, Wilbur had thought of doing elections for the country.

It became blurry after election night had hit. He didn’t remember much after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We could've had so much if Technoblade was part of the family


	8. People Cheering for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been super obsessed with Dad!Schlatt recently, can someone recommend me good fics? My Tumblr is @wolfprincesszola.

Wilbur remembered the people cheering for him. He remembered the way people smiled when he walked up the stage.

When he did though, he remembered the feeling of dread. He had unfinished business and he couldn’t be president with biased opinions. He needed someone better.

Then he saw Tubbo. Tubbo, who was kind-hearted, smart, and someone who would do anything to help preserve the country.

Wilbur remembered the way he handed it off to Tubbo and the way Tubbo had lit up.

Everything became blank after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was really short


	9. Fundy Growing Up

Wilbur remembered his son growing up.

The way he held Fundy in his hands. The way that he had traveled across the world...just so that Techno and Phil could see him.

He remembered the way that he was scared when Tommy would hold him and Wilbur definitely remembered Fundy’s first steps.

When Fundy had come out as trans, Wilbur remembered it as the proudest moment of his life. And finally….when Fundy had fought in the war with Wilbur.

When L’manberg had gotten independence, Wilbur remembered taking Fundy out to the hills surrounding the country and giving Fundy a Chinese lantern.

“What is this for?” Fundy had asked.

“Chinese lanterns. Your grandfather would help your uncles and I make them. I’d like to pass down the tradition.”

Fundy gave a small smile, “Alright...show me how it’s done then, Dad.”

Wilbur chuckled as he brought out his own. The two had some fun, painting and decorating their respective Chinese lanterns.

When all was said and done, Wilbur had lit both lanterns up.

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Wilbur murmured at his son.

“Yeah…” Fundy gave a small smile, “I’m glad I could do this with you, Dad.”

There were so many good memories surrounding Fundy. Sometimes it made Wilbur wonder what went wrong.


	10. Niki

Wilbur remembered Niki. He remembered her bakery and her singing.

Wilbur had been sitting on a hill, strumming his guitar when he saw Niki.

“Hi, Wilbur! What are you doing here?” Niki asked as she sat next to her friend, “I saw you here and decided I should check up on you.”

Wilbur laughed, “I’m trying to write a new song. I just can’t seem to think of the lyrics.”

“I can’t really help you with that, but I have treats from my bakery.”

“Thanks, Niki,” Wilbur replied as he took a treat from Niki’s basket that she was holding. “You delivering?”

“Yeah.” Niki laughed, “Business has been pretty slow so I brought out extra in case anyone else would like to buy anything….but ya know, sharing it with you is better.”

“Whatever. Anyways, would you like to help me?”

“Uh...sure, but I have no idea what you want me to do.”

“It’s okay. I have the tune written down. I just need you to sing it.”

“I can do that.” Niki smiled as she picked up the book Wilbur had been holding.

Wilbur hummed as he strummed his guitar, “Just this part. I have the rest down. I just need to know if that’s okay.”

Niki nodded.

_I wanna be the girl that you fall asleep on call with  
Meanwhile, I’ll find other people to talk with  
Cause you like me and I think you’re a maniac  
Let’s skip to the good bit, let’s completely block all contact_

Niki’s singing voice was pretty. Even though Wilbur wasn’t going to ask Niki to help him record his song, he liked her voice. It was soft but nice.

_I’m in love with a  
I’m in love with a  
I’m in love with a  
With an e-girl_

Wilbur smiled as he listened to Niki.

When the verse had finished, Wilbur nodded, knowing that was the lyrics he wanted to go with.

“It’s nice.” Niki commented, “I’d like to hear it when it’s done.”

“You’ll be the first one to hear it.” Wilbur smiled, “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

With that, Niki stood up to go deliver her baked treats to her customers.

“Oh...and Niki?”

“Yeah?”

“Sorry about Tommy thinking that we’re dating.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. We’re close friends.”

“Yeah...but my brother can be annoying sometimes. Just give me a call anytime you need me to discipline him.”

Niki giggled, “It’s okay, I enjoy Tommy’s company.”

“That’s good. Have fun.”

“You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Chevy sang the e-girl part in _I'm in Love With an E-Girl_ but I needed to pretend for a sec


	11. The Van

Wilbur was sitting in the capital of L’manberg. The camarvan.

He sighed as he dipped his pen with ink, sitting down to write.

A letter to his father and brother. His family hadn’t been together in so long. Another thing was his mother….

He missed his mother. A lot more than he admitted.

Before he could even begin to write, he heard Tommy.

“WILBUR, WILBUR, WILBUR, COME OUT HERE!”

Wilbur sighed, “What is so important that you need to interrupt me writing letters to our family?”

Tommy ignored Wilbur’s frustrated tone and pulled Wilbur out until he saw his mother.

“Mom?”

“Hi, Wil.” She had smiled at him, “I thought I’d stop by before I went to go visit your brother and your father.”

Wilbur immediately went to go hug his mom, “I….I can’t believe this. I’m so happy that you’re here.”

Tommy was almost bouncing up and down, “Mom, Mom, I want to show you the tour.”

Their mother just smiled, “Alright...I’ll come with you. I’d like to meet your friend...Tubbo, is it?”

“We can see him on the way.”

Wilbur smiled as he went back into the van to write.

It was almost sunset when Tommy and his mother came back to the van.

“Tommy, I appreciate your excitement, but I haven’t seen Wilbur almost all day. I’d like to talk to him too.”

Tommy just pouted, “Fine. I’m going over there.”

Wilbur chuckled at his little brother.

“Your brother sure is something. I hope he hasn’t been causing you too much annoyance.”

“You raised him.” Wilbur shrugged, “Tommy’s been pretty helpful. But pretty annoying. Could you take him with you? It’d make L’manberg a lot more peaceful.”

His mother rolled her eyes, “Despite how clingy your brother can be to you, I want you to know that he really looks up to you. I’m so proud of what you’ve done. You’ve built a nation and stood up to fight. I’m proud of Tommy for sticking by you. I just hope that you two can stay together no matter what. You two are a force to be reckoned with and I want you to know that he loves you.”

“I know.” A smile danced on Wilbur’s lips.

“Anyways, I heard you’ve given me a grandchild. I’d like to meet them if I can.”

“Ah, yes. Fundy.” Wilbur smiled as he motioned for his mother to follow. Fundy was already sleeping, but Wilbur picked Fundy up in order to give to his mother.

“Take care of Fundy, okay?”

“Of course,” Wilbur whispered.

The camarvan was the place where Wilbur had the best times. It was such a shame that the original one had been destroyed. As long as the memories weren’t destroyed. That was all that mattered to Wilbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy being an ecstatic child fulfills me. Also missing not corrupt Alivebur hours.


	12. Tubbo Building Everything

Wilbur remembered Tubbo building everything. From a secret bunker to his docks to the white house to a farm to automation.

Tubbo was a good kid. Wilbur knew that.

He also knew that Tubbo liked building. That’s why Wilbur allowed him to build. Unlike Tommy with his favorite block...cobblestone.

Tubbo was also very loyal to L’manberg. Wilbur could see that. He was willing to die for his friends.

It became blank during these memories. He couldn’t connect why Tubbo build a secret bunker because he didn’t remember why. Wilbur didn’t know what farm automation Tubbo used. Wilbur couldn’t remember why Tubbo built his docks.

It was just so very blank….it almost made Wilbur scared.

Why couldn’t he remember that?

However, he knew what he remembered now of Tubbo rebuilding L’manberg. There had been a huge crater, but Tubbo had managed to repair it. Tubbo did a lot for L’manberg.

That’s why Wilbur wondered why Tubbo looked so upset every time that Wilbur went to check on him. Tubbo never said anything about it.

Maybe it was his fault. He would never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I had no idea what to put for this, so please forgive me.


	13. Phil Protecting Me

Wilbur remembered Phil protecting him. Phil did a lot of that, but that was expected because Phil was his father.

Phil had to do a lot of protecting from Techno. When Techno’s voices got too much for Techno to suppress, Phil was always there to make sure no blood was shed.

Phil did it a lot when his friends took it too far. He did it when people were against him. Because Wilbur was his son.

Which is why it went blurry around the end. He remembered the familiar pair of wings wrapping around his body, shielding him from something. He remembered the warmth of his father’s hug. But he didn’t remember what Phil had been shielding him from.

All he remembered was Phil’s look of fear as he rushed towards Wilbur.

The scream Phil made as he covered Wilbur, “No, you didn’t.”

The way Phil looked disappointed in Wilbur.

It was blurry after that. Why had Phil protected him if he looked so disappointed?

Then Wilbur remembered that he was Phil’s son and Phil would do anything if it meant that Wilbur was safe. Even if it meant shielding him from the very thing that Wilbur caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf happened today, I'm not prepared for tomorrow at all
> 
> Also, me being both a Tubbo apologist and Techno apologist but both of them being on opposite sides, PLEASE


	14. Sally the Salmon

Wilbur remembered Sally the Salmon. How beautiful she looked when he saw her in the stream.

The little things about her. Like the way she winked at him any time she was going back to her family. The way she giggled at his jokes for a bit too long. The way her hips swayed to the music he often played on his guitar. The way she danced.

Everything about her was absolutely mesmerizing. The way she made the first move made Wilbur fall in love with her. She was always the more confident one.

Everything changed when she got pregnant with Fundy. How she left the two after Fundy was born.

Wilbur knew he couldn’t blame Sally, but sometimes he missed her. On the days when the stream seemed busier, he’d go over to check if Sally was any of them. She never was.

She was gone the day that she gave birth to Fundy. Saying how she couldn’t do it. How she found someone better.

It was a quiet Sunday. Wilbur was sitting by the stream with toddler Fundy, strumming his guitar.

“Do you think we’ll see Mommy today?”

“I don’t know.” Wilbur lied, “We just have to wait and see.”

“Can you sing the song you made for Mommy? Maybe Mommy will come back when she hears it.”

“You can’t be sure.” Wilbur chuckled, ruffling his child’s hair. “But I’ll try.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

_You know it takes a lot to move me  
So if you figure it out, tell me  
I trace figures on your smile lines  
Work a formula to cure me?_

The strumming was soft, and so was his voice. No one would hear the hurt in his voice. That’s what he thought.

_And I’m lonely  
There I said it  
Nine million people  
I always seem to add them up_

Wilbur sighed. It was no use in thinking of what-ifs. There was no point in wondering what Sally was doing anymore.

_I could go away  
I could pack my things and be gone before you wake  
You know, I’ve tried hard to love me too  
It always seems to fall in through_

He knew that Tommy had heard the singing. He knew that Tommy was behind him. He knew that Tommy could hear the hurt in his voice.

He knew it because he saw Tommy kneel next to them. He knew it because he saw Fundy perk up. He knew it because he felt Tommy’s arms around him in a comforting hug.

_Maybe one day I’ll live in La Jolla  
Drinking cocktails out over the water  
My own personal sunset  
To give each day its own diploma  
And you know it’s funny  
Amid my backseat taxi jaunts  
I’m trying to ignore the skyline  
So I don’t figure out where you-_

Before Wilbur could finish the song, he felt Fundy hug him, cutting him off.

“What’s up, Fundy? Why are you hugging me?”

“Daddy’s crying.” Fundy looked up at Wilbur. Wilbur’s hand flew to his cheek where in fact was streaming with tears.

“You miss her a lot, don’t you?” Tommy asked.

Wilbur laughed as he wiped away the tears rolling down his cheeks, “Yeah, yeah I do. I miss her so much. She was my life. She was supposed to be Fundy’s life too. Just like how Mom was ours. But instead, she’s gone.”

“It’s okay.” Tommy sighed, “Look, I’m not much of a comforter, but I want you to know that we love you. All of us. Techno, Phil, Fundy, me, even Mom. You’ll get through this, but in the meantime, you get to watch Fundy grow up into the man he’ll be.”

“I love you too, Tommy.” Wilbur laughed as he pulled Fundy onto his lap.

“Daddy, daddy, can I play a song?” Fundy asked.

Wilbur nodded as he helped Fundy pick certain notes. Playing a simple tune.

His family was nice, so even if it didn’t have Sally the Salmon anymore, Wilbur had other memories.

He would always keep Sally the Salmon in his heart, but he made newer memories with his son. That was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used La Jolla because Wilbur's starting anew with his life with Fundy and also because some lyrics show reminiscing of wondering where a girl is now. Idk man, I'm trying here. But to be honest, you know how hard it is to try and stay in lore? Like how am I supposed to say that he loved a fish? Plus the fact that I was so ambiguous with how the Samsung Smart Refridgerator was. Although my headcanons are ice queen and water goddess (or mermaid/girl who resembles a salmon? idk).


	15. Philza Stabbing Me to Death With a Sword

Wilbur remembered Philza stabbing him to death with a sword. He didn’t remember much about it.

All he remembered was the impaling. Phil’s scream of pain. The pain that coursed through his entire body. The way he relaxed and the way that he felt so happy that Phil had done it. The way that everyone seemed happy about Wilbur dying.

Wilbur was a bad person and Philza was a hero. That’s what everyone said.

But he was still here. As a ghost. Unfinished business, but he didn’t know what.

There sometimes were flashbacks. Things he heard that he couldn’t believe that he said. Things like “Then let’s be the bad guys” or “I say if we can't have Manberg, then **NO ONE, NO ONE** CAN HAVE MANBERG!”

Those always scared him. How could he have said that? He wasn’t a bad person.

Alivebur maybe, but not him.

Those times, he’d sneak up to where Phil was. He’d see the way Phil looked. The broken expression. It wasn’t the same hero, no. Philza was the hero that saved L’manberg from Alivebur, the one that put Alivebur to an end.

Phil, however, was his father who loved him and always would.

Just like how Alivebur and Ghostbur were two different people, Phil and Philza were also different people.

All Wilbur knew was that Phil hugged him a little tighter when he brought up the memory of Philza stabbing him.

A hero versus a father. One couldn’t be both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought it was interesting how he said "Phil protecting me" and "Philza stabbing me" so I differentiated them. One was a hero and one was a father. A hero has to make difficult choices in order to save the public. A father would see the world burn if it meant his child was safe. Meh, thought it was interesting.


	16. A Large Explosion

Wilbur remembered a large explosion. He remembered the deafening sound of the said explosion. The way he felt satisfied.

He didn’t know what the explosion was.

But when he tried to remember, he had to keep his blue on hand. It made him sad. The way he remembered his voice.

Chekhov's gun. The anthem.

Wilbur walked out towards new L’manberg. The rebuilt one. The one that Tubbo was in charge of.

His voice floated through the air. Sort of like a concert that no one was listening to.

_I heard there was a special place  
Where men could go and emancipate  
The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers_

“I thought you didn’t remember that song.”

Wilbur looked around until he saw his twin.

“Techno! Are you allowed back in L’manberg?”

“Nah, I thought I’d come and see Phil though. I woke up Tommy too, but I think he went back to sleep.”

Wilbur giggled, “Come, sit next to me.”

Techno sighed, sitting next to him, “L’manberg looks nice. Especially after the explosion we caused.”

“We...caused it?”

It looked like Techno panicked, “Uh...nevermind. Nevermind. I don’t want you to use up all your blue right now. Maybe I’ll explain it to you someday.”

“Okay!”

“Why don’t you sing the rest of the song? I never got to hear the anthem when you were alive.”

He just smiled, “Anything for my brother.”

_Well, this place is real,  
you needn’t fret,  
with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Eret  
A very big and not blown up L’Manburg._

Wilbur had seen Tommy come out, along with Phil. Phil sat next to Wilbur and Tommy next to Techno.

_My L’Manburg,  
My L’Manburg.  
My L’Manburg,  
My L’Manburg._

Tommy had been humming with Wilbur singing but stopped when Techno glared at him, telling him he was ruining the song.

_For freedom and for liberty,  
our nation sought to build on these,  
a victory for all under our freedom.  
Well, the darkness came and then it went,  
we built a home and watched it end.  
And from the rubble,  
emerged my great  
L’Manburg._

Wilbur hadn’t noticed when Fundy had come out until he felt someone laying on his lap. It was Fundy laying on all four of their laps.

The whole family. 

_My L’manburg,  
My L’manburg.  
My L’manburg,  
My L’manburg._

Wilbur never felt more loved.

_With hands, bloodied  
and knees, feeble.  
Our people rose like  
The Grand Eagle,  
Our empty fields and canals ‘round  
L’Mantree.  
With sweat and tears, we armed our ranks.  
We laid foundations in our land.  
And all lips from here up to forever_

As Wilbur looked out towards the rubble, he knew in his subconscious that he had done that, but he wasn’t about to complain where it leads him to now. He finally got his family back.

Techno and Phil had always been travelers. Techno, hunting for blood. Phil, doing so many projects around the world for different things. Tommy had always had his rough patches and wanted to go his own way. And Fundy...his son was always so withdrawn.

It was rare that they had family bonding moments like these.

_We sing L’Manburg,  
We sing L’Manburg.  
We sing L’Manburg,  
We sing L’Manburg._

Wilbur finished the song. The five boys didn’t say a thing, each one not wanting to ruin the moment.

It was only when Fundy sighed that it was over.

“You know that it doesn’t change a thing you did, Dad, right?”

Wilbur just nodded.

The large explosion was his fault. He didn’t know what the explosion was or what had been affected, but he knew that it was an explosion. And he had caused it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just hit with the best writer's flow. I had been so stuck on what to write, but now I can't stop writing because I have ideas. Yayyyyyyy. Who bets I can finish the story today? Probably not, but we can hope.


	17. The Taste of Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Sooooo anybody else watch the stream and just be absolutely boggled?
> 
> Anyways, enjoy some Sleepy Bois Inc family dynamic for the soul.

Wilbur remembered the taste of salt. He remembered the first time he tasted salt. More specifically, saltwater.

He had a sore throat. He didn’t know from what, but he did. His mother had prepared saltwater for him.

“What? Am I supposed to drink this?”

“You’ll die if you do.” Techno pointed out.

“Do it, bitch!” Tommy dared Wilbur.

“Tommy! Techno!”

“Sorry, Mom,” Tommy muttered.

“It’s the truth.”

“He won’t die.” His mother looked annoyed at his brothers. “Wilbur, you need to gargle the saltwater to make it less sore.”

“Are you sure it’ll work? Techno’s pretty smart and he said that I-”

“Yes, I’m sure.” His mother glared at Techno, “Don’t discourage your brother.”

“What?” Techno shrugged, “It’s fun.”

“You only get away with this stuff because you’re Dad’s favorite!” Wilbur accused.

“So what? You’re Mom’s favorite!”

“Kids, kids, calm down. None of that’s true. We don’t choose favorites.” Phil chuckled, “Now, Techno, go back to reading your book, and Wil, gargle the water.”

“What about me? Who am I the favorite of?” Tommy asked.

“No one.” Both twins remarked as Wilbur felt the taste of salt overcome his senses.

“Wil, don’t swallow it. Don’t spit it out either.” His mother warned as she took the cup from Wilbur.

He couldn’t help the water that was pouring out, but he tried his best to gargle it.

After a while, he spat it all out, “Mom, that sucked.”

“I know, baby, but do you feel any better?”

Wilbur sighed, “Yeah, I guess.”

“Mommmmm, Wilbur’s being a bitch!” Tommy whined, “He and Techno are bullying me.”

“Techno...Wilbur…” His mother gave a look.

Wilbur rolled his eyes, “Yeah, whatever.”

Tommy glared as the three boys went to go sit in the living room. It was family movie night.

“What movie should we watch today?”

“Can I choose?” Tommy perked up.

Both the twins groaned, “You chose last week!”

Tommy crossed his arms, pouting.

“Enough, you two. Let Tommy choose.”

Again, the twins groaned, but this time, Wilbur gave in, “Fine, but if it sucks, I have the ability to veto it.”

Tommy stuck his tongue out as he chose something.

 _The Spy Next Door_. Wilbur guessed it was better than what Tommy chose last week with the live-action _The Last Airbender_.

“I’m going to get milk, would you like something, WIl?” Techno asked as he stood up.

“Just water.”

Techno stood up and a few seconds later, he came back with three cups.

He gave Wilbur one and kept the other two.

“Why two cups?”

“I wanted water too.” Techno accused.

Wilbur thanked Techno as he went to drink the water that was offered, singing before he brought the cup to his lips.

Instead, he tasted the familiar salt in it and spat it out at Techno.

“You little whore!” Wilbur glared at his brother, pushing him.

Techno just laughed as he handed Wilbur the other cup. “Here’s the ACTUAL drink.”

“Fuck off, it’s probably another cup of saltwater.”

“Nooooo, of course not.”

Wilbur just flipped Techno off as Techno was trying to contain his laughter.

Wilbur couldn’t help but feel at home with his family.

That was all that mattered.


	18. Air in My Lungs

Wilbur remembered the air in his lungs. The way that he had been running down the hills without a care in the world.

He was young. Still wide-eyed, still had hope. Still innocent to the ways that life would soon screw him over with.

He remembered that he was running from someone. Something.

All he remembered was him shouting “Tommy, run!”

Tommy was next to him.

But both of them were getting tired and they wouldn’t do it much longer.

Then he heard something whiz past them. An arrow.

“TOMMY, GO.”

Wilbur watched his little brother run before he started going too. He was really tired, but he had to make sure that Tommy was still going.

Then he felt something in his back. An arrow.

“HAHA, I GOT YOU!”

Techno’s voice came out as he walked towards his twin.

Wilbur chuckled, trying to catch his breath as he took the suction arrow out of his back, “Nice shot.”

Techno laughed, “Alright, I’m on my way to find Tommy. Wanna help?”

“I’m on his team.” Wilbur pointed out.

“Okay, and? It’s fun to shoot Tommy.”

Wilbur smirked, “Okay, good point. Give me your spare bow and some arrows.”

As soon as Techno handed Wilbur the items, the two went hunting for their little brother.

**Wilbur remembered the air in his lungs. The way that he had been running through the woods with a purpose.**

**He was a bit older. The world had shown him ways people could be cruel, but he held on hope.**

**He remembered that he was running from someone. Something.**

**He felt a sense of deja vu, but he couldn’t place his mind on it. This memory was fuzzy.**

**All he remembered was him shouting “Tommy, run!”**

**Tommy was next to him.**

**But both of them were getting tired and they wouldn’t do it much longer.**

**Then he heard something whiz past them. An arrow.**

**“TOMMY, GO.”**

**Wilbur watched his little brother run before he started going too. He was really tired, but he had to make sure that Tommy was still going.**

**Then he felt something in his back. An arrow.**

**This time though, it was painful.**

**His mind went blank after that. Wilbur would never know why they were running away.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY THOUGHT I DID SUMTHIN
> 
> please, i tried to do something, i don't think it worked
> 
> (give me clout)


	19. Winning the Elections

Wilbur remembered winning the elections.

45%. Why wouldn’t he win?

The people adored him.

Then why was there a sinking feeling inside of him every time he thought about winning the elections? About becoming the president?

If he won the elections, why did everyone give him a look of pity every time he brought it up?

That was what Wilbur never understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's really short! But hey, we're almost done!


	20. A Ravine

Wilbur remembered a ravine.

He remembered his brother coming to the ravine. He was there for him.

Wilbur remembered Tommy being there with him.

Everything was okay for the three of them. The brothers were reunited once more.

He remembered the good times they had together.

Why was the ravine special? Wilbur didn’t know.

All he knew was that they had a lot of fun together. Making fun of Tommy, adventuring out, gearing up, farming potatoes, brotherly fights, and overall, just things that Wilbur had missed when Techno hadn’t been there.

Wilbur remembered one day in particular. He was sitting on the edge of the ravine.

Techno had sat next to him.

“We missed you, Techno.”

“I missed the two of you as well.” Techno sighed, “Wil...are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Wilbur, you’re my brother. I care about you. I’m not that good at reading emotions through words. Because those can be easily rewritten or faked, but I see you now. Every day, you keep becoming a different person. What’s going on?”

Wilbur sighed, “I knew that it wouldn’t go past you for long. It’s just that L’manberg was my home. My nation. And now I’m the bad guy.”

“Well, governments-”

“I’m the government, Techno.”

“I know.”

Wilbur rolled his eyes.

“Look, Wil, you know that I’m an anarchist, but you also know what’ll happen when we take back L’manberg.”

“No...I really don’t. We can’t really say, can we?”

Techno gave a small smile, “Of course we can. I know you. You’re never going to be the same person, but both of us know that Tommy will. He loves L’manberg and at the end of it, you’ll betray my ideals in order to keep Tommy happy. And Tommy will hate me. But you and I both know that it’s always been us protecting him.”

“Yeah.” Wilbur sighed, “But the moment that Tommy starts to hate you, he’ll believe that you betrayed him. And soon enough, I will too. Because we’re not saints. I just don’t know how to tell him.”

Techno gave a small smile, “Maybe we don’t need to. Just promise me this...you’ll come to me before you make any big decisions. Because you’re in a bad place, but I want to help you.”

Wilbur gave a small smile, “Of course. You don’t think I’d leave my anarchist brother out of my plans, do you?”

Techno chuckled, “Alright, but just remember that I love you. And that I’ll always be proud of you no matter what you do. Because you’re my brother. And I don’t betray family.”

Wilbur nodded, muttering under his breath, “It’s just a shame that I do.”

Wilbur remembered a ravine full of buttons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone confused about this chapter:
> 
> Wilbur doesn't remember the context of Techno and him having the conversation, he only knows they had that conversation. This is before he rigged L'manberg to explode. Techno and he are both talking about Wilbur starting to become crazy and wanting to blow up L'manberg. It's possible that Tommy went to Techno about this and asked him to talk sense to their brother. Techno and Wilbur both know that L'manberg will be established as a government again as soon as they take down Schlatt, and as a result, it's going to split up the brothers. Both of them know that Techno's ultimate goal will cause Techno to feel betrayed by the recreation of L'manberg and that Techno would take matters into his own hand. Both of them know that Wilbur's spiraling and no one would be able to stop him, therefore leading him to blowing up L'manberg. They both know that Tommy looks up to them and thinks of them as "saints" when in reality, they have flaws too. Techno suggests that they don't have to tell Tommy about their flaws, saying that Tommy needs to learn through experience because he would never learn either way. So if it meant that both brothers got hurt in the process, they'd do anything to protect Tommy. And at the end, the ravine full of buttons is when Schlatt said that he exchanged the TNT to Pogtopia instead of Manberg.


	21. Techno's Armory

Wilbur remembered Techno’s armory. He remembered the lever that Techno switched before the pistons pushed back.

He remembered going down to see chests upon chests, along with armor stands hung with enchanted netherite armor.

He remembered Techno saying he was ready for war. Why?

They didn’t have another war after the L’manberg one.

He remembered gearing up and looking proudly at Techno.

He remembered helping Tommy with his gear, saying that he and Techno would be there for Tommy, no matter what.

He remembered Techno going up to them and giving Tommy a crossbow.

He remembered walking out of his armory feeling confident.

He also remembered Techno pulling the brothers to the side.

“What’s up, Techno?”

“I have a feeling that we aren’t going to step out of this war unchanged. I want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you two.”

“I know.” Wilbur gave a small smile, “I also know that all three of us have different plans for after the war.”

“What are you two talking about? We’ll win this and then everything will turn back to normal.”

Wilbur and Techno seemed to glance at each other with uncertainty, but Wilbur just sighed, smiling as he ruffled Tommy’s hair.

“Here….as a token of remembrance.” Techno gave Wilbur and Tommy each a gem….one from his crown. “You two will always be my brothers.”

Wilbur gave a small smile as he took out two picks, one for each of his brothers. “Me too.”

“Now I feel bad. I didn’t prepare anything.”

“It’s okay, Tommy. It was just twin telepathy….I guess both of us knew that we needed to give you something for you to remember that we love you.”

Wilbur was confused. Why had he said that? What had been so important? Especially during the last moments of his life, that he had to tell Tommy that. The twins never professed their love to their brothers, even when they were in a life-death situation. Because it wasn’t something the twins did.

Wilbur remembered the noises of the war though. He thought the fireworks had been from a celebration. He was wrong.

Things were coming back to him and Wilbur didn’t want to remember.

He needed more blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRO I CAN'T MAKE COHERENT SENTENCES I-
> 
> Anyways, 3rd page done, pog


	22. Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coherent storytelling? Who's she? Never heard of her.

He remembered books. He remembered the smell of old ones and the way he handled new ones.

He especially remembered Techno’s fascination with books. It was a way that Techno got rid of the voices for a while.

That was when Wilbur started to write. Because he wanted to give Techno as many distractions as he could. He wrote to give Tommy stories about heroes that Tommy could maybe one day be. He wrote to make his parents proud. But most of all, he wrote to fix his feelings.

He wasn’t a good person. Wilbur knew that. That’s why he wrote down his mistakes and all the bad feelings he had. So that he could look back at them and become better. Wilbur didn’t remember when he stopped writing in it. Because the book was lost. Probably blown up in the explosion of L’manberg.

That’s what he thought until he had been walking with Technoblade one day.

“Hey...Wil, do you still write down your emotions into stories?”

“Why would I? I have no mistakes that I need to document.” Wilbur smiled, “And besides, I have my blue.”

Techno sighed, “You knew you were a bad person, didn’t you?”

Wilbur nodded.

“I thought you might want to have this. You had it on you when you died. And there was a note on the front. You said to give it to me. I thought maybe it was time for you to have it back.”

“No, no, no, I don’t need it.”

“Wilbur-”

“No! I don’t need to know what I did wrong! He was a bad person and I’m not that Wilbur anymore.”

Techno sighed, telling Wilbur to sit next to him. “Would you like me to read it to you?”

Wilbur finally gave in, meekly chirping, “Okay, but when I say stop, stop.”

“Okay.”

Techno opened the book. And he started to read.

Wilbur remembered some of the things he put. From L’manberg to the way he felt like he failed Tommy.

Then came the unknown.

“I was talking to Tommy today and I wonder where I went wrong as a brother. He seems so broken. Because of me. He looked up to me. I wish I could tell him that I have flaws. But I can’t. Because kids deserve to have a hero. They don’t need to grow up fast because they never had a hero. I’m just upset that I had to do it so soon. I love Tommy. He’s the reason I still haven’t blown up L’manberg. Because...he loves it and I can’t take away another thing he loves. I can’t give him another reason to hate me. I need an escape but I can’t find it. No one can help me. And Techno. How it hurts to know that I will hurt him at the end of time. He and I start to agree on stuff because I’m looking for an escape while he’s always been looking at his ideals. I’ve never been the one for reason and Techno knows I’m spiraling. He wants to help, but he can’t because I’m too far deep. I don’t want to lose my family, but I fear I already have. I-”

“Stop.”

“Ar-are you sure?” Techno asked.

“Yes...please. I can’t….my head hurts.” Wilbur whispered.

“It’s okay, Wil. Come here.”

Wilbur went into the hug that Techno was offering. Those were rare. But they were always worth it. They were warm and genuine. Like Wilbur knew that nothing could happen when Techno was there for him.

“I….I did all that?”

“Yeah, Wil, you did.”

“But...why does everyone see me as a bad person if...I clearly felt regret? Why would I have done it?”

“I can’t give you that answer.” Techno sighed, “But...read through the rest of the book someday, okay?”

Wilbur nodded.

“And Wil?”

“Yeah, Techno?”

“Write more stories when you have time, okay? I enjoyed them and my voices stopped.”

Wilbur gave a small smile, “Anything for you.”

Wilbur remembered the way his book felt. The writing. The way the pages were worn. The rips and folds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if y'all like this stuff, check out my Tumblr (@wolfprincesszola) because I post stories there too :)


	23. Tunnels

Wilbur remembered tunnels. More specifically, he remembered the secret tunnels he made with his brothers.

From his home, they were tunnels to get from place to place without getting caught by their parents. From L’manberg, they were tunnels to get from house to house faster. From the ravine, they were tunnels to be kept hidden. From New L’manberg, they were used to cover up things that were unpleasant memories, and for the people that couldn’t step into the land without being in trouble.

Tommy and Wilbur were always using the tunnels. That’s why it was so engrained in Tommy’s mind when he had gotten exiled to make tunnels and pathways towards his houses. Because he needed people to talk to.

Wilbur loved Tommy. He really did.

He just couldn’t see where Tommy and he would be if Wilbur hadn’t started L’manberg. Hadn’t hurt Tommy. Hadn’t made Tommy see him as a bad person.

No one liked Wilbur. They never even gave him a gravestone.

Or at least that was what he thought until he stumbled across a tunnel. It connected Logstedshire to Techno’s place all the way to L’manberg.

When Wilbur went down the tunnel to see what it was, he reached the middle where there was a small staircase. Up to a garden.

In the garden, there were two gravestones. One for the boys’ mother. She had passed away a while ago and they hadn’t been able to give her a proper gravestone. Until now.

The second for Wilbur. There were fresh flowers.

As Wilbur knelt by the gravestone, he knew that his family visited the grave often. They cared about him a lot.

“Wilbur...what are you doing here?”

He turned around to see his family.

He didn’t notice that he was crying until he heard the melting sound. He never did well with water.

“Wilbur, you’re melting!” Techno exclaimed as he went over to try and wipe off the tears.

“I’m sorry, I just...I thought I was a bad person. I didn’t think that anyone would care for me after what I did.”

“Wilbur...we’ll always care about you. You’re our family. And we know your reasons. Just because we don’t agree with them doesn’t mean we don’t see them. You were so broken and I’m sorry that we...I couldn’t help you. So you used the only escape you saw.” Phil whispered.

Tommy just rolled his eyes, “You guys are so lame.”

“Oh, come here, Tommy.” Wilbur laughed as he pulled Tommy in.

They were in the hug for a long time.

It was only when Wilbur whispered, “You know I’m not the same Wilbur as before, right?” that the boys all separated.

“We know, Wil. We know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, if only. We could have this if Phil wasn't a bad dad and Techno was still part of the family /rp /j.


	24. Arrows

Wilbur remembered arrows. He remembered the way it always seemed to flew inches past him. There was always a warning shot. Then, he always got hit.

Whether by an arrow piercing through his heart or by a toy arrow sticking to his back. It was always behind him. Never in front. He never expected them actually making the shot. He never did.

Wilbur was starting to remember. It scared him.

_“Phil, kill me.”_

_“Tommy, are we the bad guys?”_

_“NO ONE CAN HAVE MANBERG!”_

_“They’re lying to us!”_

_“It was never meant to be.”_

_“It’s over, Tommy.”_

_“It’s time to blow everything up.”_

_“A new plot to destroy Manberg.”_

STOP. He couldn’t handle it. It was too much. Why did he have to remember? Please.

“Wilbur, are you okay?”

He looked out to see Techno.

“Yeah, of course. I’m just collecting some blue.” Wilbur mustered a small smile.

“Hey...what’s wrong?”

“It’s just...arrows. Punz reminds me of you. He shot me. The arrows always miss me first. They always come from the back. He got me right in the heart.”

Techno sighed, “I know.”

“Help me, Techno. I can’t stop thinking. I can’t stop remembering. And I want it to stop.”

“Why? Isn’t it good?”

“Because...I’m a different person, Techno. I can’t be the same person. I don’t want to be the same person.”

“I know. You won’t be.”

“Please.”

“I’ll help you.”

“How?”

“You say that every time someone kills you as a ghost, your memories get erased again?” Techno asked.

Wilbur nodded.

Techno took out his bow, starting to cock it, “Well then you better miss these arrows.”

Wilbur gave a small smile as he went running, “Catch me if you can.”

Wilbur remembered the pain that happened after he got shot, but it was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy almost done


	25. ./...

Wilbur remembered a lot of things.

With Phil, he weaved dream catchers for his brother. He baked cakes for his family. He went fishing with him. He made Chinese lanterns with Phil. He did a lot with his father. He loved Phil.

With Techno, he read books to him. He matched outfits with him. He played pranks on him. He filmed videos with him. He made fun of Tommy with him. He did a lot with his twin. He loved Techno.

With Tommy, he sang to him. He taught Tommy about school. He tucked Tommy into bed. He praised Tommy’s work. He made cards for him. He did a lot for his little brother. He loved Tommy.

With his mother, he danced for her. He swore in front of her to get a reaction because he knew that she wouldn’t be there forever. He allowed her to dress him up. He did a lot for his mother. He loved her.

With Sally, he planned dates. He kissed her so hard she forgot her own name sometimes, he ballroom danced with her. He swam with her. He loved Sally until the end of his life.

With Fundy, he tried his best. He became the father that he wanted to be. Until his life started to crumble, he was the best. He gave Fundy all his time. He was there with Fundy during the war when they won independence. He loved Fundy.

He remembered all of them, except for the bad ones. Why didn’t he remember the bad ones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I made a heat waves reference. I'm funny, right?


	26. I Don't Know

Wilbur was walking around. When he found the ravine. Then the memories came back to him….well, most of them anyway. He was still regaining some.

His head hurt.

He had gone back down to it. He saw everything that he wished to forget.

But it was no use. He knew that they wouldn’t disappear this time. He was scared that he’d be the same person.

Then he saw someone sitting against the edge. He sat next to them.

“Wilbur.”

“Tommy.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I...remember. And I didn’t want to be alone while I was still regaining them.”

Tommy laughed, “Yeah...I miss this. Well...I missed it. I love L’manberg, but Pogtopia showed everyone’s true colors. We went through the toughest times and that showed us how people were there for us. That we weren’t going through it alone. I just wish you knew that.”

“I did. I just couldn’t deal with the fact that we’d go back to the same way of life when we got L’manberg back. Sometimes, it’s just better to keep something down.”

“I guess.” Tommy sighed. “I just wish that maybe you were still here. The you that blew it up in the first place. So I could ask the questions that lingered on my mind since you were gone.”

“Well...I may not be him, but I have his memories. Ask away.”

“Why did you believe that you had to be everything for me? To be the hero for me?”

Wilbur wasn’t expecting Tommy to ask that.

“Well...who else would you look up to?”

“I have plenty of heroes, Wil. I read your book. The one that you gave to Techno when you died. I looked up to you, but I would’ve rather had you have flaws and be alive than give into the pressure of being everything for me.”

“You know you weren’t the only reason, right Tommy?”

“I know.”

“Well...you’re my brother. And sometimes older brothers put pressure on themselves of being another parent. It was just in my nature, but in reality, I used it as another excuse for my escape.”

“I miss you.”

“I know. Me too.”

There was a bit of silence before Wilbur asked, “Do you think I could be resurrected?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because I don’t want to be a ghost anymore. I’m just so forgetful and I just think that I don’t want to be negligent anymore. I want to be alive again. Maybe I won’t screw it up this time.”

“I don’t know. Let’s go ask.” Tommy smiled, “I’m glad to have you back, Wil.”

“Me too.”

Wilbur remembered everything and soon enough, he would be back to the way he was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE'RE DONE
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. Please follow me for more.
> 
> Tumblr: @wolfprincesszola  
> I also have a shared account with my friend, please check out the works there (@.hurricaneonanesthesia)
> 
> Youtube: Anesthesia Edits Things (I do song edits for fandoms, idk man)
> 
> I don't think you want my Wattpad account, but I think you can guess what it is if you do
> 
> Please give me clout. I need it. Thanks. LMAO


End file.
